Outcasts
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Sarah is a new friend Noah made and seems just like a regular girl; however, it turns out that she is an EVO and that Van Kleiss is after her. Being protective, Noah takes her away with Rex to hide. Their plans change when Noah becomes an EVO once again, and his powers are tied in with his affection for Sarah. But, is there more to this than they think?
1. Chapter 1

Outcasts

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Dear Readers, I know it's been a long time since I worked on _The Traitorous Friend_ , but now I have new ideas for Generator Rex. This one came to me while I was going over online FusionFall and Generator Rex pictures, and now I really want to write it! Don't worry, I WILL go back to working on _The Traitorous Friend_ (eventually...), but I'm not sure when.**

* * *

Noah sat down on the stone levee where he had first met Rex, sighing. Rex was off on another one of his adventures again, leaving Noah alone for the time being; it was kind of lonely without his friend, though most likely Rex would get him into trouble once again. The levee was one of the few places where he could get some peace and quiet to think, which he needed right then. Since he and Bobo were two of the closest to Rex, Providence had been asking him endless questions since Rex's disappearance about where the teen might have went, but Noah had no idea. This was the first time since Rex had been gone that he had some time to himself, and that Providence left him alone. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard someone's voice.

"Excuse me, but is it alright if I sit here?" Noah turned to see a girl, about his age, standing behind him. She had brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, blue eyes, a white shirt under a black jacket, blue jeans, and green shoes. Noah shook his head.

"No, it's fine. By the way, I'm Noah Nixon." he said as she sat beside him.

"Sarah Leakley." she said, "I just moved here a few days ago and I found this place yesterday."

"It's a good place to be when you want to be alone." Noah agreed, "I used to come here all the time myself, before I got caught up in playing so much with my friends. This is the first time in a while that I've been out here. So, where did you move from?"

"Well, I move a lot, so I don't get used to the name of the towns and cities I move to too often."

"Maybe you're staying here for a while then." Noah said, "So, why are you out here at this time of day, Sarah?"

"To watch the sunset. Why are you here?"

"To think. My best friend's gone on a bit of a vacation without me and he hasn't seen me in a while, but I know he's coming back. Plus, I've had a lot of stuff to do, so I'm also out here to rest." he glanced at her, "And since you have to move so much, do you have any friends?" She shook her head.

"Not really. I don't stay too long to make any."

"Well, why don't I be your friend?" Noah suggested.

"Why?" she asked, "What's good about having a friend if you'll move and maybe never see them again?" Noah sighed; this girl was stubborn, yet kind.

"That's the thing about friends; they'll never forget you. Being someone's friend isn't just about seeing them again, it's about influencing them for better or for worse. I know, since I always try to help my friend; he's pretty reckless and sometimes I wish I was as reckless as he is, but I help him make good decisions. And I don't have to be there to help him make them. I just have to be his friend and, since he knows me so well, he would probably think about what I might say or do in his situation, which could help him out of it. Though, most of the time, I don't think he _ever_ thinks..." Sarah laughed.

"All right, I get your point. We can be friends." They shook hands.

"So, do you go to school at all?" Noah asked.

"Home-schooled; remember, travel around and move a lot, so I don't have time to go to school." she sighed, "And what about this whole EVO epidemic that's been going on?"

"What do you mean?" Noah asked.

"I know Providence tries to keep in all the EVOs that have been appearing lately, but sometimes I don't think they do such a good job. What about the EVOs' side of things? I know they can't control themselves and all, but what about those who can, and those who can't be cured? What happens to them? Just because you're an EVO you shouldn't be shunned. You know what I'm saying, right?" Noah nodded, following along, "Well, I think that they should at least try to reason with an EVO before attacking it. Do you know how badly it could go if you seriously hurt the EVO before curing it? I don't even want to think about it!"

"Why are you talking about this, anyway?" Noah asked, "I know what you're saying and I agree with it, but why? Did something happen to you?" She shook her head.

"No, but it's the stuff on the news that worries me. What if it happens to me, or you, or someone close to us, like a family member? Do you seriously want them getting hurt while they're an EVO?"

"No, but still. This is a place where I come just to think and have quiet. It should be the same for you, so please stop worrying." he said, "Everything is going to be fine." She sighed.

"I know, but I just can't help it." she turned away, "I'm actually adopted, if you want to know the truth. Since I lost my first pair of parents and didn't know them, I want to at least do everything I can for my adopted parents, which is why I'm so worried. I don't want to loose them like I lost my real parents." Noah gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I know how that feels." he said, "I've nearly lost my friend several times, sometimes because of me. When he nearly gets killed because of me, I think that maybe I shouldn't be his friend in the first place. But then he's there and reminds me that he needs me to be there for him, and I forget all about the sad thoughts, because I try to help him the best I can. Worry is something that will destroy a person; you can worry at times, but if you worry too much, then you won't be in the best shape at all for your friend. I know that, since I'm pretty much the opposite of my friend and I tend to worry a lot. But, just don't worry right now." Sarah smiled and nodded.

"All right. So, what do you like to do?"

"I like basketball. There's a court near here where I go to play sometimes."

"Well, I like going to the gym. And, like Fred always says, I can bench press 220." Noah laughed.

"Oh, I haven't see that cartoon in a long time! You still watch it?"

"Of course!" Sarah said seriously, "It got really good at the What's New arc, but then went downhill during the Mystery Incorporated arc, except for the mysteries. The first episode of the second season for Mystery Incorporated was great because, though it was just a dream, it had Speed Buggy, Jabber Jaw, Captain Caveman, and the Funky Phantom. But, I actually _can_ bench press 220 lbs."

"That means you're pretty strong."

"Thanks." They sat it silence for a while.

"...Can you keep a secret?" Noah asked suddenly. He had no idea why he wanted to tell her this, but it seemed so natural for him to do so. When Sarah nodded, he continued, "See, my friend is Rex, the EVO that works for Providence. Trust me when I say that if he was here, he would agree with you." Surprisingly, she wasn't shocked.

"I see. So that's why you didn't mind talking about EVOs." she said, "You know, I think you're a good guy, Noah. How did you become his friend in the first place?" Noah sighed; he was afraid she would ask that.

"It's not as good as you think." he said, "See, I was hired by White Knight, the commander of Providence, to be a good influence on Rex and keep him reined in. I only accepted because I thought I was going to help change the war with EVOs. Eventually, Rex found out and was really angry about it. But, over that time that we spent together, I realized I didn't stay with him because of my job, but because I was his friend. Over time, Rex let me be his friend again, and we've been best friends ever since."

"That must have been tough." Sarah laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You're telling me." Noah said, smiling.

 _What am I doing?_ he thought, _I just met her and I'm already falling for her! I've got Claire, remember? Snap out of it!_ Dropping the smile, he gently took her hand off his shoulder.

"Anyway, I've got to get going." he stood, "I've got somewhere to be. What about you?"

"I'm going to stay here a while longer. I hope I'll see you again, Noah. I think we'd be really good friends." He nodded.

"Alright. Well, see you later!" He quickly jogged away, only to stop when he was out of sight and looked back at her. She sat there, swinging her legs, and looked so lonely.

 _Am I really meant to be with Claire?_ he asked himself, _Or is Sarah the one for me? I wish Rex was here to help, even if he can't get a girlfriend himself._ Sighing, Noah stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away, head down and feeling like he shouldn't walk away.

* * *

" _What_ ," Noah asked, "are _you_ doing here?" When he had come home, he hadn't expected to see Rex sitting on his couch, watching TV.

"Hey, can't I take shelter with my best friend?" Rex asked. Noah's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms.

"May I remind you what happened _last_ time you bunked with me?"

"Okay, okay, I get it. And you don't have to be so harsh." Rex said, "What I'd do to make you bite my head off?" Noah dropped his arms.

"It's nothing." he said, walking past Rex to his room, "I was out at the levee today and met this new girl. She just moved here and we were talking and stuff."

"And?" Rex knew there was more to this.

"...And I think I like her!" Noah burst out, "I like Claire, of course, but Sarah, the girl I met, she makes me feel...different. When I told her I had to leave, I felt like I wasn't doing the right thing. But I said that we were friends, and I just met her, so I can't say that I-"

"Hold it!" Rex clamped a hand over Noah's mouth, "You fell for this girl who just moved to town and who you just met?" Noah nodded, "And you felt like you did the wrong thing by saying that you were friends and walking away with Claire in mind?" Noah nodded again and Rex let go of his mouth, "Man, do you have it _bad_."

"Then what should I do?" the blond asked, sitting on his bed.

"I'd say get to know the girl better, then break up with Claire."

"Are you crazy?! Claire's the prettiest girl in school _and_ we like each other!"

"Not in the same way anymore." Rex reminded him, "Noah, face it; Claire's a friend, but Sarah's who you really want, even if it is love at first sight."

"I wish you were wrong, but I know you're right." Noah put his head in his hands, "I just wish this didn't feel so awful. Claire will be devastated." Rex sat beside his friend, seeing how much this affected him.

"I'm sure she'll understand." Rex assured him.

"Rex, we were planning to go on another date TOMORROW!" Noah was near-hysterical with worry, "What'll I do?! I can't just back out, but I can't just go, either!"

"Here, let me handle it." Rex tried to calm him, "I'll go talk to Claire right now and we'll see what she says. You can cancel a date, but you'll have to wait and learn more about Sarah before you break up with her." Rex went to the phone while Noah muttered, "This is going to end badly, I just know it."

* * *

 _ **Like my reference to Scooby Doo? I do! Anyway, read and review!**_


	2. AN

**ATTENTION, REVIEWERS, GUESTS, READERS, FAVORITERS, AND FOLLOWERS! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Well, not really, but I needed to get your attention somehow, right? Anyway, I have a challenge for all of you! A while back, I found a picture on DeviantArt by 1sthi1357 made of Dino TK, from my story, _Of Dinos and Digimon_. Last night, when I was looking at it again, it gave me an idea!**

 **I am not a drawing person. I trace, but don't draw. Which is why I want to ask you guys if you could draw for me! Well, not for me, but from my stories.**

 **This is what I mean: you draw things from my stories and post them on DeviantArt, I'll mention them in the story they're from. There is no cost or prize, except maybe a Llama and my eternal happiness!**

 **Here are the rules:**

 **1\. You _MUST_ include my name in the description so I can find it and the name of the story it's from.**

 **2\. It doesn't have to be a good picture, it can be whatever. I want to see what you all can come up with!**

 **3\. You can make multiple works of art, not just one piece.**

 **4\. They can either be character designs, scenes (or comics) from the story, or title pictures.**

 **Now that that's done with, I hope you guys take on the challenge! See you!**


End file.
